The present invention relates generally to a support for a mold. More specifically, the invention is directed to a common cage assembly that includes a mold support member and first and second cage members that support a glassware mold.
Glassware pressing machines having molds are known in the art. In these prior art machines, it has been found that it is difficult to change the molds from, for example, a split mold to a block mold. It is not unusual for a complete changeover of molds to take many hours. During changeover, the glassware machine is stopped. This results in a loss of production. Therefore, there is a need for an assembly for a glassware machine that allows for the relatively quick changeover of molds.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified need. As described below, the present invention is directed to a common cage assembly that includes, among other things, a first cage member and a second cage member that readily receive, for example, either a split mold or a block mold. As it will be appreciated, the present invention allows for the relatively quick changeover of molds in a glassware machine.